


Make You My Wifey

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffice it to say that Jude had a lot on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You My Wifey

**Author's Note:**

> So, Zero as a wifey gave me all sorts of marriage feels. These two are so great together and to me they are one of the more stable relationships in any of the shows that I currently watch. This is a little something that I wrote and I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Much love and thanks to all who have left kudos on my stories and have commented. You have all been amazing!

Suffice it to say that a lot was on Jude’s mind.

He rolled over for the hundredth time that night while Zero slept soundly beside him. It surprised him sometimes how Zero can just sleep through anything, but at the moment he was grateful for it since he would feel terrible if he kept Zero up all night. His lover was going through a lot too.

Jude climbed out of bed, put on a hoodie and headed towards his patio. The night was chilly although not uncomfortably so. He lay down on a lawn chair and looked up at the night sky. Many times throughout his life, the sky had held a sort of comfort that could soothe Jude when his head or heart was in turmoil. Now was one of those times.

With Oscar out of jail and Zero searching for his sister, things have gotten hectic in his life. While Oscar made him wary, Zero’s sister was more a case of anticipation. Zero was definitely thinking about it all the time and had been deep in thought for a few days which Jude had known was not like him at all. He was quiet all the time now which made Jude’s heart ache for him, but he was determined to be there for Zero despite everything else going on around them.

However, on this night, Jude was thinking more about the wifey comment that Zero made the other day. He knew it was meant as more of a joke because of the whole double date thing with Marcus, but Jude being Jude, he was obsessing over it. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to get married, more that he had never really thought about that subject at all until now. He found it ironic that Zero of all people was the one who mentioned it first. Well, maybe he really shouldn’t be surprised since he was also the one who said I love you first as well.

The point of the matter was that Jude wanted that. With Zero. Wanted to have it all.

“Hey.”

Jude jumped. “Damn, you scared me Zero!”

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to. You didn’t come back to bed and I came looking for you.”

“You noticed I was gone?”

“Yeah. I always do.”

Jude gave him a look that told Zero he needed to explain.

“I always notice when you wake up. I don’t really come looking unless I feel like something is off. You wake up at exactly 6:30 every morning and start the coffee and make sure the water boiler is on for my tea. You head out for your run and come back just when the coffee is done. You hop in the shower, come out and get dressed, then head to the kitchen. That’s when I wake up. Usually I try to catch you in the shower for some morning sex, but I figure you don’t want to be late all the time. I do like the way you wake me up though.”

Jude couldn’t help but smile. Waking Zero up with his morning tea and a kiss was Jude’s favorite part of the morning.

“You always give me that pale green mug because of that one time I wore that shirt of the same color. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you kept checking me out.” 

“Either I am oblivious or you’re that good.”

“Well, I wasn’t necessarily advertising it. Besides, I like our morning ritual just the way it is.”

“Me too.”

“Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. A lot going on.”

“Yeah, there is. You wanna talk about it?”

“It’s not really all that important.”

“It is if it’s keeping you up at night.”

“It’s kind of stupid.”

“Jude, just spit it out.”

Jude sighed and took longer than usual to respond. “That wifey comment you made when we went out with Marcus had me thinking.”

“Oh. You do know that was just a joke right? No harm by it?”

“Yeah I know.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“That for the first time in my life I am actually considering spending the rest of my life with someone. To get married and have a family.”

Zero was stunned into silence. “Jude, I. . .”

“No, don’t. I am not looking for that type of commitment right now. It’s just had me thinking is all. Please don’t be mad. I really am not trying to make a big deal out of this.”

Zero stayed silent. After a few moments, Zero said, “If you were anyone else, I would have gotten out of here so fast you’d think I was never really here.”

Jude looked at him.

Zero sighed and continued, “Going out there with Marcus. Supporting you, making sure you looked good. Just being there for you made me feel like I can actually be emotionally available to anyone at all. I have never had to be in that kind of position before and I don’t think I would have done it if you hadn’t come into my life.”

“Zero, you don’t have to. . .”

“No, I want to. I am trying to say that if one day, when the dust settles and you and I come out the other side, I could see that for us.”

“Do you? Really?”

“Well, I am not too sure how I feel about being your trophy wife, but damn can I look good in anything!”

“Gideon!”

“What! You know it’s true. Plus, what’s not to like,” Zero smiled and laughed.

Jude laughed too. “I don’t need anything more what we already have Zero. I just want us to be us and to not conform to anything. Marriage is a big deal to a lot of people, but I don’t want you to think I am pressuring you at all. We only just found each other.”

Zero reached for Jude and they both squeezed into the lawn chair. Jude put his head on Zero’s chest while Zero held onto him.

“Marriage is a big deal to you too Jude. It’s okay to admit it and I know why you’re thinking about this. We make a pretty good team on and off the court so why not think about the future every now and then?”

“I cannot believe how Zen you are about all this.” 

“Well, people can surprise you.”

“You do every day.”

“I just want to make you happy. To be what you need me to be.”

“You’re everything I could ever want or need,” Jude looked up for a kiss and he was granted one.

“Just so we’re clear, you’re proposing to me. I want you to get down on one knee with a ring and everything. If you’re going to make an honest man out of me one day, I want the whole nine yards. Big ass wedding, star studded party. Front page of all those gossip magazines as well as the classier ones. I want to completely eclipse all other weddings before and after ours.”

“You’ve always liked to put on a show for everyone to see.”

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“What are you doing to me Jude Kinkade?”

“Loving you as hard as I can.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Zero said, “Let’s go back to bed and not make an honest man out of me just yet.”

“Lead the way hotshot.”

Jude was late for work the next morning and didn’t get a chance to make his morning coffee. Zero had absolutely no guilt whatsoever about it because a cranky Jude made for some great makeup sex.


End file.
